How they met
by TinyAngel16
Summary: My version of how Flynn and Yuri met and their lives after that. It may turn yaoi later. For now, it will be rated T, which mabe be too high, but it s for the chapters after this. May turn M in some point.
1. Chapter 1

**TinyAngel16:My new story is here! It´s my firts Tales of Vesperia fanfic, so they will pretty surely be OOC.**

**Seva:And as for disclaimer, we own nothing, except the idea to this fic.**

XXX

Young boy was walking quickly in the alleys of Zaphias Lower querters. He looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief. No one was following him.

_Mission complete_,he thought to himself.

The boy had just stolen few apples at the market place. He was kinda good thief, but he didn´t want to be, he was only 7 years old. He had to be good thief if he wanted to survive. You could see from his tattered, too big clothes, from his dirty, blonde hair and from his too-many-things-seen saphire eyes that he had no one to take care of him. His life was hard and simple, but he wanted it to be more. Though he didn´t exactly know what.  
Something suddenly caught his sight. He went to look what it was. From afar he thought it was just a pile of clothes, but as he was close enough, he realised that it was a boy, about his age. His hair was black. When he raised his gaze and opened his eyes, the blond boy saw that his eyes were also black.

They looked for each other a while and then the raven haired boy said: "Go ahead, take anything you want from me. Though I don´t have anything that you could take, except my cloths."

The blonde blinked, little suprised. Then he took one of his apples from the pocket of his too big shirt and gave it to the raven boy. He stared the apple like it was some kind of trap or joke. Then he sat up and quickly snacthed the apple from the blond´s hand. He took a bite out of it and looked like he had gone to heaven. Or at least almost there, judging by his appearence, he hadn´t probably eaten for days. Few tears were running from his eyes. The blonde sat next to him and also started eating an apple. He had only two more left, but as the raven boy had finished the apple, he gave him another one. They both ate in silence and sat there even after they had both stopped eating.

"What´s your name?" asked the raven boy suddenly.

The blonde turned his gaze to the boy and answered:"Flynn. Flynn Scifo. And your´s?"

The other smiled and said:"It´s Yuri Lowell."

They both smiled to each other even if their lives weren´t filled with happiness. They both knew they had found a new friend, with who you could share everything.

XXX

**A little short, but it´s only prologue. Hope you liked it. Review are highly appreciated and wished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TinyAngel16:This one is short too but chapters will turn longer soon. So...**

**Seva: Here´s the next chapter. Enjoy yourselves. **

**TinyAngel16:And again, we own nothing, except the idea to this fic.**

XXX

"There they are catch them!" someone shouted as two, 9 years old boys run away, both holding a small bag.

"Let them be, I´m sure they both are just hungry. Poor things, they don´t even have parents", someone else pointed out. But only few agreed to her. The boys were becoming a nuisance with their stealing. Still they gave up the chase once again.

"We did it, Yuri!" Flynn said.

Yuri smiled and nodded. They were in old, abandoned warehouse, which served as their home. It was small, just enough for two people to live there. Yuri took bread out of his bag, split it into half and gave the other half to Flynn. They both sat down eating.

"One more and we will have enough food survive over the winter", Yuri said.

Flynn mumbled his agreement mouth full of bread. Since the day they had met, they had become best friends. Whole Lower querter knew them, they were always seen together. People learned to be careful when they didn´t see the other one of them around, meaning he was somewhere, looking for opportunity to steal something, when the other was looking innocent. Yes, they were well know but not loved. But they didn´t care because they needed only each other.

The next day they were again looking for a victim. They found one soon, a new merchant, who hadn´t been in there before. Good target, because he would never suspect them. So Flynn went to talk to him and at the same time Yuri stuffed the bag full. Without any words they both hurried and begun their escape. But suddenly someone caught Yuri and lifted him from the ground. A knight, who had seen them.

"So what do we got here? You are gonna give that back to the merchant", the knight said.

"Never! Flynn, catch!" Yuri shouted and threw the bag to Flynn who caught it.

"What about you?" he asked. Yuri shook his head and said:" Don´t mind me,run!"

"But-"

"RUN!" And Flynn did. He knew it wasn´t going to help Yuri if he was caught too.

Yuri watched as Flynn disappeared in to the alleys.

_At least he got away, _he thought, when the knight took him to the jail and threw him there.

Yuri had never been in prison before and was nervous. He decised to sit on the wooden planks that was supposed to be a bed. After a few hours, some knight brought him food. It tasted awful but he ate it anyway, been used to eat anything he could. There was only one little window in the cell and it was so small that even bird wouldn´t be able to get in or out. But it gave little light, which was unfortunalely fading whole the time. Soon there was almost pitch black and Yuri was on his side, faced to the wall. He was curled up as a tight ball. He was afraid of darkness even if he didn´t admit it. Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Flynn, Flynn", he kept whispering Flynn´s name, as it could save him from the horrors he felt. Before falling into nightmere filled dream he whispered:"Please save me Flynn."

At the warehouse, Flynn wasn´t able to fall asleep. He was worried about Yuri. He had get away without any trouble but Yuri was probably in jail now. I don´t think I can sleep in the whole night, he thought. But despite that thought he fell asleep soon, even if he didn´t sleep well, waking up from even a smallest sound.

The next day Yuri was let out. He immideatily went to look Flynn. He found him at the market place, eyed by suspicious people.

"Yuri!" he yelled in relief when he saw him.

Yuri ran to him and they both made their way to the warehouse. There Flynn turned on Yuri and asked:"You okay?" Yuri smiled weakly and nodded. Flynn knew he wasn´t okay, but didn´t push him. That night they both slept peacefully. Next morning met them as a cold day and ground covered in first snow. But they knew they would make it over the winter, as long as they had each other.

XXX

**Another chapter done! God they must be OOC. R&R if you want and tell me what did you like, what mistakes I did. From that kind of stuff or of something else. I honestly accept any kind reviews and answer to them all except if you are not logged in. You should be able to review as anonymous to my stories but then I can´t reply to your reviews, so no offense if I don´t answer to them.**


End file.
